CO2 transport is being studied in the isolated, perfused rabbit proximal straight tubule. This tubule segment transports Co2 out of the luminal compartment, and has an appreciable permeability to CO2 back diffusion across the membrane. The degree of "leakiness" to CO2 correlates with anion permeability, suggesting that bicarbonate is the diffusion species.